narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoha-Summit of the Leaf
It's Finally here, A Summit of Konoha Shinobi, participating the Fanon War,.....--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 03:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "" Plot Learning the Advance of Entenkagakure to wage War against Konohagakure, Knowing the Seriousness of the Situation, all Konoha SHinobi have gathered for a Emergency Summit. Meeting A lot of Konoha Ninja's had gathered in a huge Meeting Hall, that was created by Tobirama Senju (The Second Hokage). Shikanō Nara, walked to the crowd in a weird fashion, to gather attention, " Well my Fellow Citizen's carrying the Will of Fire !, We have gathered here for a very serious matter, We all know about the upcoming war, and must put in your Idea's in this" said Shikanō looking to his comrade's. Rogen, sitting in his seat, piped up and said "I vote we first decide on a leader since we're currently Kage-less" Gen Nakaido looked up from his position near the table and gazed at everyone about, "I'm guessing war's finally coming, eh?" he asked. "I didn't wish to see this happen, but I suppose we have little choice. I say that we monitor our enemy's strengths and weaknesses and find counteractions for both." "From what Information, My Dad had gathered, Entenkagakure is a new Village formed by the collaboration of small Tribal Clan's and few other Village's, So We may be having more than a single Enemy !" said Shikanō. Mazoku couldn't beleive war was about to begin right here in konoha it was finally time to regain his power as a demon. "so what your saying, shikano is that even though it is a small collaboration you expect them to be a stronger foe then we would be able to anticipate?", said mazoku as he sat back in his chair. Yakamura, rika, and Kihaku walked into see mazoku already in discussion with the summit which surprised most of them because only yakamura knew he was demon king that came here from demon world so it was no wonder he was in on politics. Mazoku saw the rest of his team walk in and gave them a small nod he then turned to shikano and said, "Mr.Shikano I would like to suggest that we decide on a leader as soon as possible just like you suggested so that we can began preparing a strategy for the coming battle". Rogen Toriyama piped in and said "I agree with Mazoku, we need to select a leader and while we're deciding on a leader we need to select a team to scout our enemy and possibly infiltrate and become a spy, but who will be our leader and who will lead the team". "As for as My information goes, We need to form two Squad's, one the main Army and it's general's and another Strategy and Tactical Squad !, So we may not need a Chief Commander, and work on This War !, any objections ?" said Shikanō, as he looked around. "I will spy on the village," Gen added, walking towards the table, "My techniques for distracting others will come in handy in that regard. Also, I can lead a surprise attack division which will focus on dividing our enemy's forces and cutting them down into manageable sizes." "After bugging through Our Hokage Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Directory to come to know your stats, Ah ! to Bad Naruto has gone to Uzushiogakure on a Date with Hinata-sama !, By the Way, our Strategical squad would include Me, Gen Nakaido, Yasuki Hatake and Rogen Toriyama, while the Rest of you would be our main fighting force's, hope I don't get any Objection's !". said Shikanō has he read a scroll. "That's fine with me," the Fireworks Ninja said as he tightened his gloves, "I will see to it that we all combine our minds and find the strategies needed to take care of our opponents." He pulled out a map from the archives drawer and unrolled it open, "We'll start with finding battlefields suitable to our force's expertises." "i agree but i also think that our Strategical squad would be handy on the field since Yasuki Hatake is a Jinchuriki, and we need to asses which of our enemies are Jinchuuriki aswell. Yasuki is on his way back from Ocagakure with a treaty scroll" "I will gladly be part of the main force ready to hit them but just so you all know i'm not a jinchuriki but I have something you all need to know", said mazoku as he got alittle nervous about telling everyone his secret in fear of being hated and rediculed. Yakamura then stood up and said, "me and my team will be ready to go when ever you need us and if you don't want to say it mazoku don't" as he sat back down in his chair. "it's fine yakamura sensei thank you for your concern everyone I am in fact a demon king from another realm I have come here to regain my strength and return home but I believe this is my home now and will fight to my last breath to protect it!", said mazoku as looked at the room of people. Rogen just looked at Mazoku stunned at what he just said and replied "We all have our pasts, and backgrounds, and may have different DNA but who cares? as far as i'm concerned your welcome here". "Enough chit-chat ! Everyone except the strategic squad retreat ! Stay on guard, alert the Medical Division ! and stay putt for every single detail's and command's." said Shikanō. Alliance Meeting "ok lets talk alliance Shikanō and Gen you go talk to Takigakure while I'll take on of my students and go to Kirigakure and Yasuki and another student will go to Harōgakure" said Rogen as he stood at the head of the table. "where should me and my team go sir", said Yakamura as he loooked at riku, mazoku, and kihaku to see where they would best be used and who's alliance they would be in charge of attaining for konoha. We need good people to stay in Konoha and get our forces ready Ocagakure should be here by sunset their Kage is Roshi Hoshigaki and he'll be one of the shinobi in charge of one of the groups. Three Konoha Shinobi rushed to the Spot as they reported Enemy troop's just outside the Valley of the End. 'Rush toThe Sun and Leaf Clash: The War Begins! '--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 03:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Kioto arrived in the room and said "Contact Setsuna Hatake and tell him to head to the front lines and i'll be joining him momentarily" Setsuna was awaiting further instructions when the call came in he was to head to the front lines... yes sir he chipped away taking off.. War he thought a funny concept as he looked at his right arm remebering what that war did to him as he quickly put it out of his mind and went to focus heading toward the front lines Generals are as follow Rogen Toriyama Yasuki Hatake Shikanō Nara Gen Nakaido Roshi Hoshigaki "what about me sir with my experiance as a king I would make a good general", said mazoku as he waited for orders with his team. Report to Kioto and he'll give you ur orders from there